The Contract
by Kitty9
Summary: Morty finds a contract in the garage meant for Rick. Not going to lie, it's just a lighthearted oneshot. Just fluff and nothing more. Something way different than most of my stories.


_**Caution: Fluff ahead. No real rhyme or reason to this oneshot except I just needed something light hearted.**_

Morty would sometimes sift through Rick's stuff when Rick was busy working on his inventions. The teen found his way into the back of the garage where Rick had placed boxes when he first arrived. Morty had gone through them before, finding small items and trinkets that he would play with or ask questions about. He noticed the boxes appeared to have been moved since he searched through them. It was as if something was added or subtracted. Morty looked up at his grandfather who was making an odd face as he focused all his attention on screwing something into his newest invention.

Knowing that his grandfather wouldn't notice anything at this time, Morty opened the box. Right on top was paperwork that wasn't in there previously. Morty grabbed the paperwork sitting down against the box to look at it. He looked up at Rick who was still focused on the invention.

Morty looked back at the paperwork, the top read, 'Citadel Entry Form.'

Morty remembered back when they went there, Rick was against joining, so why'd he have this paperwork?

Morty read through the paperwork,

"I Rick of C-137, request to join the Citadel. I acknowledge that I must participate in one meeting a month, I must help other Ricks who need it, and will offer my Morty up to others if needed."

Morty stopped there. What did it mean by offer his Morty? Morty had noticed when they went to the citadel that most appeared to treat Mortys as items or pets. The bottom wasn't signed. Morty flipped to the next page. It was more of the contract, detailing more of the beginning. The paperwork suddenly left Morty's hand. Morty looked up to see Rick scanning the paperwork. He placed it into a shredder then walked off, never saying anything.

"I was reading that!" Morty complained.

"Why?" Rick asked sitting back down.

"I don't know, guess I wanted to see what it was about."

"It's about the counsel wanting me to join their little club. They are always dropping that paperwork off for me to find."

Morty walked over to the table. "Why don't you want to join?"

"I don't believe the same thing they believe."

"Like what? You all like science."

"Science isn't everything Morty."

"Then what?"

Rick looked over at the kid then opened a drawer producing another contract. He flipped through it and grabbed a paper in the middle. "This." He hand it to the child.

Morty read through the page, it mentioned about him having to give up his Morty for others. He would have to change out his Morty every three months in order for no Morty or Rick to get attached. That explained why all the Mortys appeared like they didn't care about anything. They always seemed apart from the Ricks they were with. Morty looked up at Rick who was back working on his invention.

Morty smiled wrapping his arm around his grandfather's waist. Rick stopped what he was doing to look down at the teen. Morty kept his arms wrapped around his waist, "Thank you." He said into Rick's coat.

Rick just kept still, staring at Morty. He hovered his hand over the kids head before gently patting his head three times.

"What are you working on?" Morty asked getting out of his hug.

"A particle gun that can focus its energy into a single centimeter of space."

"Why would anyone need that?"

"I don't ask, I just build what I'm commissioned to."

Morty grabbed a stool and brought it over to sit beside Rick. "Is it easy?"

"I'm having a little issue."

"With what?"

Rick looked over at the teen who was on his knees sitting on the stool as he leaned onto the table. Rick had never explained an invention, he grabbed his blueprints he made, "You see they want it to be hand sized and it can't be bulky but when you lose bulk, you lose your target size. They want to keep target size."

Morty looked over the blue print. "What if you put this squiggly thing in the handle?"

"I would do that if it were possible Morty." Rick relooked over the items. Oddly enough Morty was right, he started erasing items and rewriting the blueprint. "So if I input the recoil rod in the handle and move the disintegration device forward. That leaves room for the beam to form in the back!"

Rick was all smiles as he rewrote his gun plans. He rubbed the kid's head as he grabbed the item that would become this gun. He never said thank you or good work, but he didn't have too. Morty knew deep down, Rick enjoyed Morty's company and that was all he needed.


End file.
